


Slow Dance

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: His hands slid down; one to her hand, the other to her waist. "Dance with me?"She said nothing, but curled her fingers around his hand.•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•💚Day 8 of Ladrien June~ ❤️
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> [P1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615316#main) | **P2** | [P3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777394) | [P4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472737)

They hadn't gotten a chance to talk after the... _incident_.

When he'd, _Chat Noir,_ had shown up Ladybug told him they needed to talk. After the battle she told him where to meet her.

He'd been sitting on the roof for a few minutes now wondering what she'd say.

He knew it was about her identify being revealed to him, to a citizen, but he didn't know what she'd say.

Would she… give up her miraculous? That was what was supposed to happen but…

He clenched his fists. That couldn't happen. No one else could be Ladybug. Before, if he had to think of someone to take Ladybug's place he would have said Marinette. She was the only person in the world capable of being as good a Ladybug as Ladybug.

He smirked.

A blur of red caught his eye.

Ladybug landed next to him.

"My lady," he greeted.

She gave a small smile. "Hello, Chat,"

He stood and faced her. "So, what did you want to talk about, bugaboo? Have you come to admire my dashing good looks?"

She rolled her eyes. His smile widened.

She shook her head. "No, I… um," she twiddled her fingers. "Today, when the Akuma appeared I um, my… my identity was revealed…" she hung her head. "I'm… I'm sorry, Chat Noir,"

"What are you apologizing for?"

She looked at him. "What do you mean, 'why'? My identity was revealed! To a citizen!"

"Do you know them?"

"I – yes…"

"Do you… trust them?"

"...Yes. I know they'd never tell anyone about this,"

Her words sparked warmth in his chest. He hadn't thought they – Adrien and Marinette – were that close. She always acted so skittish around him…

"Well then, no harm done I guess,"

Her eyes widened. "Are you… what? How can you–"

He grasped her shoulders. "Ladybug, I trust you with my life. And I trust your judgement. If you say this person can be trusted with your secret, then I believe you."

She stared into his eyes and blinked back tears. The orange of the sunset clashed with her bright blue eyes.

"Chat Noir… I thought you'd be upset..."

He tilted his head to the side. "Are they more handsome than me?"

She choked on her own spit.

He smiled cheekily. "Then I'm not upset."

"I… I always planned for you to be the first person I told. I thought you'd be the _only_ other person who'd know,"

He grinned and she rolled her eyes. His hands slid down; one to her hand, the other to her waist. "Dance with me?"

She said nothing, but curled her fingers around his hand.

He swayed her back and forth, his heart pounding too fast for him to have the courage to dip her.

"Chat Noir…"

"I was worried you'd stop being Ladybug," he said quietly.

She bit her lip. "...Do you think I should?"

"Not unless you think Multimouse is up to the task,"

She scoffed, her cheeks flushed pink. "You – you know she isn't – she's too clumsy. She'd get too flustered for Ladybug's role,"

He hummed. "I'd miss you too much, anyway,"

She shook her head fondly.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "...Do you want to know?" She whispered.

He thought for a moment. He'd been wondering if he should tell her who he is, that he knows who _she_ is.

"Do you want me to know?" He settled on.

She pressed closer to him. "I… I don't think now's the best time. I just–"

He stopped dancing. She looked up at him. "It's okay, bugaboo. I've waited this long, I can wait until you're ready. Whenever you think is best."

She smiled gratefully and pressed her face back into his neck as they started to sway back and forth again.


End file.
